My dear devil
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Él había prometido que se volverían a encontrar... (one-shot)
**My dear devil**

 _A Dance with Devils fanfiction_

 **Summary:** Él había prometido que se volverían a encontrar…

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente _Dance with devils_ no me pertenece, pero me ha sido bastante difícil sacarme este anime de la cabeza porque ¡me encanto! Y ayer, bueno durante la madrugada se me ocurrió ver todos los capítulos de nuevo (sip, a veces sufro de insomnio post turno noche) y hace meses quería hacer un fanfic de Rem y Ritsuka porque los adoro totalmente y ¡es muy difícil encontrar un fanfic de ellos! Así que volví a desempolvar mi idea y más o menos esto es lo que salió. No es de lo mejor, tengo harto oxidada la escritura, pero simplemente tenía que hacer algo sobre esos dos (mientras espero que por favor confirmen una segunda temporada... porque ese final da para una segunda temporada, vamos Rejet, hazme feliz).

* * *

Todos los demonios que se encontraban en el palacio se habían congregado a las afueras de la sala del trono. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que sucedía en el interior. La noticia de que el rey de los vampiros había sido eliminado había corrido como la pólvora por el reino, y a pesar de que muchos pensaban que esta era una buena noticia, su rey no estaba de humor. Estaba furioso. Y al parecer el heredero tendría que pagar por ello.

La puerta doble se estremeció y algunos demonios de menor rango también lo hicieron. Habían escuchado sobre la furia de Mikukier, pero era distinto verla en acción.

−¿Deberíamos hacer algo? –preguntó Mage.

Urie negó.

−Esto es algo que Rem debe enfrentar solo. Sabía que sucedería.

−¡Fallaste! –el grito resonó por las estancias del palacio haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran. Aplastado contra la pared más alejada de la sala del trono, Rem luchaba por respirar, la furia de su padre era palpable en el aire aunque el gran demonio ni siquiera se había movido de su escritorio. Unos cuantos cortes recorrían su rostro y extremidades. Era el castigo que se esperaba−. Debería matarte, eres una vergüenza para la familia. Una vergüenza para los de tu clase… Tanto fraternizar con los humanos te ha hecho débil.

El joven demonio guardó silencio. Cualquier cosa que dijera solo haría que su padre se pusiera aún más furioso y no creía que pudiera resistir mucho más. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus actos pero aun así había decidido dar la cara. No era un cobarde. Sabía que por más que hubiera querido quedarse junto a ella, no podía imponerle las consecuencias de sus actos… Tenía que dar la cara y enfrentar el castigo que le impusieran.

Sabía que tendría que pagar muy caro por su fracaso. Y aun así no se arrepentía.

El haberla conocido… haber conocido aquellos sentimientos. Hacía que todo el sufrimiento valiera la pena.

Ella había despertado su corazón.

Solo se arrepentía de haberla dejado, pero era lo correcto.

La presión sobre su garganta se hacía cada vez mayor, pronto no podría respirar. Los golpes previos ya habían hecho mella en sus fuerzas. El dolor recorría todo su cuerpo en oleadas que aumentaban cada vez más de intensidad. Si tan solo pudiera resistir un poco más… Si tan solo tuviera fuerzas para detener el ataque. Pero no podía comparar su poder al de su padre. Nunca lograría vencer, no en aquel estado.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Pronto todo acabaría.

 _¡Ritsuka…!_

De pronto, la opresión sobre su garganta desapareció haciéndolo caer contra la pared, sorprendido intento recuperar el aliento pero parecía como si su garganta estuviera al rojo vivo y cada bocarada de aire era dolorosa.

−¡Vete! –grito su padre, sorprendiéndolo−. No quiero verte aquí. Nunca más, eres una deshonra para la familia. Tan solo tenías que traer el grimorio, tenías que asegurar la posición de la familia. Pero ni siquiera pudiste con algo tan sencillo. Vete de aquí, Rem. Ya no eres mi hijo, ya no eres nadie…

Aun sorprendido por el giro en los eventos, Rem intento levantarse pero era difícil, este castigo había sido más efectivo que los habituales y sentía como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor ante el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie. Las heridas demorarían en sanar, lo sabía. Y tendría que buscar un lugar donde reponer energías.

No había forma en que lograra transportarse al reino humano así, necesitaba sanar primero, pero ¿A dónde ir? Ya no era bienvenido en su hogar.

Era un desterrado.

Y a pesar de todo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Volvería junto a ella. Nada se lo impediría.

Tan solo necesitaba _tiempo_ …

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, los arboles de cerezo se encontraban en flor y su fragancia inundaba la calle. Era un hermoso día de primavera. Ritsuka se detuvo a la sombra de uno de los arboles permitiéndose apreciar la belleza a su alrededor. Estaba haciendo su camino habitual hacia la academia Shiko. Suspiro. No se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que no podría vivir sin su madre o su hermano. No podía renunciar a ellos. Pero aun así... parte de ella se arrepentía. _Le había prometido que se volverían a ver_. En algún momento volverían a estar juntos. Pero ella estaba segura que el tiempo no tenía el mismo significado para él. Sin poder evitarlo, su mano fue hasta la pequeña corona dorada que pendía de su cuello, aquel símbolo le daba esperanzas de que algún día se volverían a ver. Le permitía sentirse cerca de _él_. Aunque estuvieran a un mundo de distancia.

Ritsuka apuro el paso, sus reflexiones harían que llegara tarde al primer día de clases.

Nada más traspasar la reja de entrada de la escuela se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Había una aglomeración de personas en la entrada del edificio, parecía que todo el mundo se había congregado ahí a pesar de que el timbre no debía de demorar en sonar marcando el inicio de la jornada. Intento abrirse paso entre la multitud pero era difícil, había demasiada gente hablando a la vez, no entendía que decían y tampoco era capaz de ver que era lo que había suscitado semejante alboroto, las personas no se comportaban así desde…

Detuvo el hilo de pensamientos. No podía ser posible.

Impulsada de la esperanza de lo imposible consiguió abrirse paso hasta el centro de la conmoción. Se detuvo en seco. Pestañeo unas cuantas veces incapaz de creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos. Debía ser su imaginación, últimamente pensaba mucho en él, estaba alucinando. No podía ser verdad. Cerró sus ojos un momento, pero al abrirlos, él seguía estando allí, en medio del caos. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos claros, aquella expresión seria en el rostro. De pronto, Ritsuka dejo de escuchar el ruido a su alrededor, tampoco le importaban los cuerpos que la empujaban buscando ocupar su posición, solo tenía ojos para Rem y la tímida sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese momento. La había visto.

−¿Rem…?−susurró aun incapaz de creer lo que veía. Estaba allí. Había regresado.

La multitud de personas que se agolpaban a su alrededor fue dispersándose para dejar pasar a Rem, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos dos y los murmullos interrogativos no se hacían esperar, nadie entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo.

−¿Quién es…?

−¿Por qué Rem-sama…?

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella, no pudo evitar tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Las manos de Ritsuka estaban algo frías pero eso no evito que el color subiera a sus mejillas ante el contacto, lo había extrañado tanto. No sin cierta timidez, alzo sus ojos hasta encontrar los de Rem. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

−¿No estoy soñando…?−no pudo evitar susurrar. Todo esto le parecía irreal. Un sueño.

Él negó con la cabeza.

−¿Cómo…?

−No aquí. Ven… te lo explicare todos−dijo tomando soltando una de sus manos. La multitud de curiosos se volvió a apartar para dejarlos pasar. Los murmullos solo aumentaron de intensidad y no faltaron quienes quisieron seguirlos para averiguar que sucedía, pero el resto del consejo estudiantil estaba allí para impedir su avance. Urie sonrió, esta nueva situación le daría muchas oportunidades para poder divertirse a costa de su amigo de la infancia.

−¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que… –pregunto Ritsuka una vez que estuvieron dentro de la biblioteca.

−He decidido quedarme aquí. Ya no soy bienvenido en el reino de los demonios…

−¡Oh, Rem! –se llevó las manos hacia la boca−. Lo siento mucho, yo…

Él negó con la cabeza a la vez que se acercaba más a ella. Poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

−No hay nada que me importe allí. No me arrepiento de nada.

−Pero tu…

−Tenía que volver para enfrentar las consecuencias de mi fracaso. Y lo hice. Ya no soy más el heredero de la familia Arlond. Y ahora, si así lo deseas, voy a quedarme aquí, contigo…

−¿De verdad…?

Él asintió antes de acercarse más a ella. Sus frentes se unieron, Ritsuka sentía como su corazón latía desbocado. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras ambos se sostenían en los brazos del otro sus labios finalmente se encontraron en un beso dulce y lleno de nuevas promesas.

Y, cuando ella abrió sus ojos, él seguí allí. Sonriéndole.


End file.
